Jack's Gift
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Jack does some last minute Christmas shopping for presents. Set post season 10, films, and Atlantis. Shippy Sam/Jack.


**AN- I finally finished a Christmas story. It was written while I wrote another Stargate Christmas crossover, which I am still working on. I am working on other things, some I have started to post, others I will post when I'm finished. I am still writing my main story for all who are following that. So, sit back and enjoy my little piece of Sam/Jack Christmas. As always, hit that little button and let me know what you think, please.**

* * *

Jack stood on the Main Street and looked up and down all the shops, or what he could see of them through the throng of people who filled the street. He needed to learn to Internet shop. Due to a suspected attack on one of their off world bases by the Lucian alliance, Jack had only just managed to get away from his office. He did consider asking his secretary to pop out and buy him a gift, yet he knew she would be able to tell. She could always tell when he had help. Like the year Daniel went and picked gifts, Sam knew Daniel had picked the book set, perfume and tool kit. It was the same the year after when Jack had somehow found himself shopping with Vala. He still couldn't work out how that had happened to this day. One minute he was sat eating cake, the next he found himself in a Victoria secrets store. He had asked Daniel, and according to Daniel they had all been having lunch together and he mentioned going to buy a gift, Vala had offered and one thing had to led to another. Again she had known he had had help. She blamed the colour and size of the underwear, they were both perfect. He did argue that the colour was his choice, he always went for either red or blue.

Standing on the street corner was getting nothing done, other than him trampled on when the lights changed. He had to make a choice, cross the street or stay on the side he was on. He could face down Jaffa armies, system lords, Ori, and the wraith, yet shopping scare set hell out of him. He needed something perfect, something special, something that was different, something that completely eluded him. His decision was made when he was pushed forward with the next crowd of people to cross the road. He was pushed and shoved down the street until he could break free of the crowd and stop to get his bearing. The first store his eyes fell on was a book store, nope, she owned a full full room just for books. Next came a huge store selling electrical goods. Deciding he needed to start somewhere he moved down the street and though the open doors.

Digital this and that, high tech specifications, top of the range gadgets. He was just taking in what the store had to offer when a young kid, no more than seventeen walked up to him and smiled broadly.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with? You looking for anything in particular?" Still stood smiling like an idiot as Jack continued to look around.

"Truthful, I have no idea what I'm looking for. I don't even know where to begin." Answering the kid honestly.

"Well, if it's a gift you're looking for maybe I can help you. I take it it's for your partner going by the fact you have no idea what to get. What do the like, how do they pass their spare time away?" The sales kid asked enthusiastically.

Jack couldn't help laugh at the question. If only he could answer with the truth, it would blow the kids socks off. He could hardly tell a wet behind the ears kids that the person he was buying a gift for had saved the very planet he was stood on. The woman who he had no idea what to buy for, could blow a sun up, take things apart and rebuild them, build naquada fulled generators, and spent her days shooting aliens.

"She likes to read, listen to music on some gadget about this big," holding out his hands and making a small rectangular shape with his fingers. "She has a motorbike, drinks coffee like it's a food group, can't cook to save her life, and likes to build stuff. Does any of that help?" Looking at the sales kid and seeing the cogs turning in his head.

"I think it might, sir. Follow me." Leading the way through the crowded store.

Jack followed behind him, weaving between people and displays until he found himself stood in amongst shelves full of the little gadgets he knew Sam owned.

"Do you know which one of these your partner has sir?" Indicating to the rows of IPods, MP3 players and other gadgets.

"Emhhhh, it has a picture of an apple on the back and it's black I think." Shrugging as he scanned some of the iPods.

The sale kid stepped away and picked up two small music things, holding them out to Jack. Jack pointed to the one the kid had in his right hand, it looked close to what Sam had. The sales kid then put them both back and moved to a display on the right, returning with an even smaller version of what Sam had.

"This is the updated version of what you just showed me. It's smaller, lighter, and the memory is twice the size. It can hold one thousand," but was stopped mid-speech by Jack.

"I will take your word for it, I can't even switch it on. Is that the best one out?" Checking he was getting a top of the range thingie.

"Yes, sir. Came out last month just in time for Christmas." Smiling as he saw Jack look the iPod in his hand over.

"Just checking. Right, I'll take one in blue if you them in that colours. If not any colour will do." Passing the one in his hand back to the sales kid.

"Yes, we have it in blue. Here we go, sir. If you take it to the cash register, they'll take payment over there. Is there anything else you think your partner will like sir?" Watching Jack glance around the store.

"No, we got a new coffee machine last week." Smiling at the memory of Sam taking it apart and making it brew faster. "Thanks for you help," glancing at the kids name badge, "Tony."

Jack stood in line and paid on his card for the iPod. He had it gift wrapped and put in a fancy bag to save him time. Taking the shiny red gift bag and his credit card he left the store and stopped on the sidewalk. Where to next? When none of the stores he could see appealed to him, he set off on a slow walk, taking in each store front as he passed. He had no idea how long he'd been walking down the street, looking in all of the store windows as he went. He was sick of the sight of clothes, shoes, and electrical goods. He was nearing the end of the row of stores when he spied a coffee shop. That only meant one thing to him, cake. Cake was definitely needed if he was going to continue. Walking into the coffee shop he spotted an empty seat in the far corner, tucked out the way. Making his way over, he took his coat off and was slightly surprised when nearly every eye in the room turned and looked at him. His coat was a long trench coat, so until he took it off the uniform underneath was hidden. Now he was stood in the corner of a Costa in full dress blues minus the hat. He smiled awkwardly at everyone and headed to the counter.

"One coffee, black, and a piece of that chocolate cake please." Reaching into his pants pocket for his wallet.

"No problem, sir. Take a seat and I'll bring them over." The young lady serving him said as he took his change.

Jack thanked her and went to sit down, people watching him as he took his seat. Turning his back to everyone in the small coffee shop he rested his elbows on the table he propped his chin on his interlaced hands. He had one present, so that was at least something. Now he still needed that something special. He sat and let the noise of the coffee shop wash over him as he thought about what to get Sam. Clothes, shoes and underwear were a huge no. Makeup was also out, he had no clue what she wore, when she did indeed wear it. She wore camouflage paint or sunscreen more than she wore makeup most of the time. He went over her hobbies, the things she loved doing when she didn't have a P90 or tools of some sort in her hands. He was drawing a complete blank, all she did was work, or lay around with him at home when she wasn't flying through space. He had already ruled books out. She had a room full of them, plus one of them electronic books that had his heading spinning at the thought of it. No, he needed something beautiful, dazzling, elegant, just like her. Turning his head slightly he noticed a jewellery store on the opposite of the road. Yes, jewellery was a safe bet. He would head there when he was done.

When his cake arrived he savoured every bite. He didn't each as much cake as he want to, or used to, Sam and his doctor saw to that. Apparently as he wasn't running around the Galaxy being shot at, tortured, and held captive, it wasn't good for him. He did try pointing out that running around the Galaxy being shot at, tortured and held captive wasn't good for him but he done it for eight years and lived. How could a small bit of cake, any cake, possibly do what the Goa'uld never could? Moving the empty plate across the table he picked up his cup of coffee and sat looking out the window as he drank it. Christmas was a mixed bag of emotions for him. Christmas's past with Charlie, the wonder and joy of the gifts Santa left. The first Christmas without his son, the pain and misery when there was no laughter and smiling, gifts that would never be opened. His second Christmas after Charlie died when Sara had left him, all alone with just the ghost of Christmases past and a few bottles of whiskey to see him through. He had thought back then going to Abydos would be the answer, death would have claimed him and he would be with Charlie again. But that wasn't meant to be.

Between Abydos, Daniel, and the Stargate, he had been given something else to focus on, something else to get out of bed for. Then of course there was a certain blonde haired, blue eyed Captain who was full of spit and fire that had stirred something inside that had only grown and consumed as the years went by. He had spent many a Christmas Day with his team, both on Earth and on some strange planet. Some were good, some were not so good. Yet, they were all together, which was a blessing after all they went through. To make it to another Christmas alive was always a blessing. Small gifts were exchanged between them, even off world. He had some of them stored in a box in his hall closet, especially the more sentimental ones. There was the small bow that Sam had made him while they were waiting to be realised from some backward prison because Sam wasn't married. Then there was the shirt she had bought him that hung in his closet, the one he took out when he felt his lowest.

Finishing his coffee she stood up and took his jacket from the chair. Turning to face the window he put it on, feeling eyes looking at his back when he did. When he turned back to the now half empty coffee shop he picked up the bag with Sam's present and left to face the other shops in his search for the perfect gift.

His next shop was the jewellery store he had seen from the coffee shop. He skipped the ring section, they both had the only ring they would ever need. Earrings weren't Sam's thing, she only ever wore small studs that went obvious. She did own other types, long dangling ones with colourful stones, large hooped type ones. They only ever came out on special occasion. Heading straight to the section that displayed the necklaces, he started at the first display and took his time. Several display cases later and he was starting to lose hope, then he spotted it, the perfect necklace, or near perfect necklace. He was stood looking at it when a sales assistant came over asking if he needed help. After explaining his dilemma, the assistant asked him if he had time to wait while he had a look at other options, disappearing out the back of the shop with the necklace in his hand. After five minutes waiting he was bored. Stuff her hands in his pants pocket his fingers brushed a small square object. He smiled as he pulled it out and let his fingers idly place with the small cube. Each side had a different lever, switch, dial, or small gadget to play with or flick. Sam's idea of keeping his fingers and hands distracted during meetings. He was completely absorbed playing he didn't see the sales assistant return and hold out a box containing a necklace. When he looked at the necklace he smiled, it was just what he had described. Nodding his approval, he placed his gadget back in his pocket and went to the cash register to pay.

Leaving the jewellery store slightly happier, he looked up the street and considered his options. He was running out of time and options. He again set off up the street, taking in all the shops and displays he passed. When he was about halfway up the street he reached two stores that had his attention. Entering the first one he went to the cash desk and explained what he wanted, the cashier smiling and nodding as he explained why he was after. The cashier was happy to help, finding him the perfect gift and setting it all up for him. Now with 3 presents he headed into the final shop and browsed the selection the store had on display. It was the one in the window that had caught his eye, and the more he looked the more he wanted that one. Approaching a middle aged gentleman in a suit he asked if the item in the window was for sale, and if so how much.

Leaving the final shop with his last purchase he head back to his car. He was pleased with what he had, even if it was last minute shopping. Reaching his car, he dropped the bags in the trunk and removed his coat, he hated driving with it on. The rush hour, plus Christmas evening traffic was a nightmare. The normal hour drive home took two and a half and he was more than a little annoyed when he finally parked the car on the drive. It was late now, approaching 22:30 hours, so hopefully she was home. Getting out the car and closing the door quietly he got his coat and the bags out the trunk, closing it and locking the car up. Heading up the path he turned and looked at all the Christmas lights that adorned all the houses on the street. He had put a few up, but hadn't went and decked out every window, door, roof and empty piece of lawn they owned. He had put the tree up, but had only put on the lights and a few decorating before he was called in for the latest crisis. He had promised Sam he would have it finished but just hadn't had the time. He hoped she wouldn't be to disappointed that the house wasn't ready for Christmas.

Opening the front door he stepped inside and was hit by a wave of warmth. Yes, Sam was definitely home. Only she had the heating up so high when she was home. Every since Antarctic she hated being cold, she always wrapped up as soon as the weather turned cold. Dropping his keys in the bowl on the hall table, he placed the bags on the floor to remove his coat and shoes. Undoing his jacket buttons, he picked up the bags up and headed into the lounge. He flicked light on and stopped in surprise as he took in the room. There was now decorations hung from the ceiling, lights and Christmas ornaments spread across the top of the fireplace. Turning to the tree he saw there was no boxes spread around it and all the decorations had been hung. Stepping closer he stopped when a lump caught in his throat. In the centre of the tree side by side were two small decorations. One was slightly worn showing its ages the other still shiny and new. Reaching out he touched the worn red one, his fingers tracing the hand drawn letters, Charlie. It was the last decoration Charlie had made the Christmas before he died. It always stayed shut away with the other memories he wanted to keep locked out of mind. Now, with Sam, she slowly made him open up that Pandora's box.

Now Charlie's star took centre stage next to the shiny new ornament. This one was two names, linked together with a small gold ring between them. Again he let his fingers brush over the letters on the left of the gold ring, Sam, in blue linked to his own name in a very light brown. Sam choose the colours, it wasn't until he stood and looked at the ornament in his hand he understood why. Picking up the bags he removed the presents and placed them under the tree, surprised to see a small stash had appeared along with all the decorations. Standing back up, he gave his knee a rub as it clicked loudly. It was passed bedtime, and he had someone waiting for him. Leaving the room he made his way through the house to the bedroom, slowly removing outer clothing until he stood in the doorway of their bedroom in just his open shirt, vets and boxers. Drop his jacket over the chair, he hung his pants on a hanger and threw his socks in the laundry hamper. His shirt and vest followed when he took them off, leaving him in just his boxers. Moving to his side of the bed he moved the covers, but not enough to uncover the sleeping, curled up woman already in the bed. Climbing in he pulled the covers over and settled on his side facing his wife.

Even in the dim light he saw the dark circles under her eyes, the tired and haunted look on her face even as she slept. He knew what she had seen and done these past few months. Saw copies of the letters to the loved ones of lost members of her crew. He knew how much it cost when you lost one of you crew, he had done it. He wanted to reach out and flick back her bangs that were covering her face, yet he didn't want to wake her. So he stayed still and just watched her sleeping. He went to turn over when his eyes grew heavy but was stopped when an arm snaked across his chest and stopped him.

"Jack." Came the groggy, sleepy voice of his wife from under the hair covering her face.

"Yeah." He responded as he turned back and finally reached for her, pulling her flush against him.

She came willing, moulding her body against his, fitting them together as if they were one. He took a deep breath when she was settled against him, inhaling her shampoo, her scent, her uniqueness. God, he missed her. He hadn't realised how much, until she was on Atlantis how much he could actually miss someone who wasn't his son. He had been through the heartache of fearing her dead too many times, but this feeling, this was different. This was a new feeling, a new feeling he never wanted to get used to. Kissing her hair he let her sleep, they had plenty time to catch up when morning came.

Jack woke earlier next morning, the habit ingrained in him no matter where he was. Turning to his left he caught the red glow of the digital clock, 06:38. Wow, he had actually slept longer. Then he remembered the reason he had to sleep late when said reason stirred beside him. Turning slightly so he didn't dislodge his still half asleep wife from her position on his chest, he watched as she woke slowly, her senses slowly alerting her to where she was. A lazy smile spread across her face as she tightened her grip around Jack's waist. Her eyes peeped open, blue instantly finding brown as she looked at Jack.

"Merry Christmas." She mumbled against his neck, placing a kiss on his pulse point.

"That it is. I see you were busy last night when you got back. You didn't have to decorate, we could have done it today, or never." Seeing her eyes open fully and her eyebrow raise higher on her face when she knew he was lying.

"I wanted to, I've missed out on decorating the tree last year. Plus you didn't have time. We share emergencies remember." Moving so she was practically lying across Jack instead of alongside him.

"That we do, but not for much longer." Lifting his right hand to frame Sam's face.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb before using his hand to draw her face to his. At first he just brushed her lips with his own, the touch feather light. Then he pressed a little harder, applying pressure to both her lips. From there he had no idea what happened, the next thing he knew was Sam was pinned under him and they were both breathing hard. Sam's hands were under the waistband of his boxers gripping his ass, while he had one tangled in her hair, the other under her top groping her left breast.

"That escalated quickly." He managed to moan out as Sam ground her hips into his.

"What did you expect? Four months is a long time. I didn't even get a goodnight kiss last night." Sam pouted as she gave Jack her best puppy eyes.

"You were sound asleep. I didn't want to wake you, you look like you needed the rest." Moving his thumb from her hair to trace the dark circle under her eye.

"You know what we've been through, it was tough at times." The smile disappearing from her face.

"Well, you're safe and sound at home now. So, let's make the most of it." Dropping his head and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Soon the clothes they had both slept in were unceremoniously throw from the bed as their bodies met in a fusion of passion, desire and love. They took their time reacquainting each other with the others body. Lightly touches, and small caresses soon gave way to deep, purposeful movements. When Jack collapsed beside Sam, she reached out and pulled him back to her. Even though their lower bodies were still intimately joined, she missed his weight pressing her into the mattress. Enfolding him in her arms, she smiled as he somehow made a half circle shape with his body, keeping his lower half joined with hers as his head came to pillow on her breasts. She missed these moments the most, the afterglow of their lovemaking. After a few minutes Jack moved his head to look up at Sam, his mouth brushing over a nipple causing her to shiver at the sensation.

"You sure I'm not crushing you? I've put a few pounds on flying a desk." Deliberately letting his words brush over her nipple.

"If you were I would have moved you. I like feeling you pressed against me like this." Watching as he got a boyish grin on his face as he flicked out his tongue and stroked her nipple. "How about we save the next round until later, like after coffee and breakfast." Ruffling up his now more grey than brown hair.

"Sounds like a plan. So, pancakes, sausage and bacon sound okay. You can do the coffee." Lifting up and propping himself on his elbow so he could look down at her.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." Stroking her hand through his sparse grey chest hair.

"Come on then, then presents." Smirking when Sam frowned at the mention of presents.

"When did you have time to get presents?" She called out as he disappeared out the bedroom.

Shrugging she got up and went to the bathroom, she would let him explain over breakfast. When she entered the kitchen he already had coffee brewing and breakfast was well underway. She got cups out and waited for the machine to finish brewing, pouring out two big cups and placing them on the table. She sat and watched Jack cook, his back and leg muscles rippling as he moved around in just his boxers. When he placed the plate of food in front of her he laughed when her stomach gave a very audible rumble.

"Space food doesn't quite cut it when you know you can have this every morning at home. Thanks, I definitely need it." Picking up and tucking in.

Jack ate his slowly, smiling as he watched Sam devour hers. He knew when she had an appetite like this it was best to not his so fast. Sure enough when her plate was clean she looked over at his, batting her eyes. Yes, she had perfected that move very quickly in their relationship. Jack took one last bite of his pancake and passed her his still half full plate. This was something he like seeing, Sam eating something other than power bars and drinking coffee. He sat back, drinking his coffee and watching as she proceeded to polish of his half of breakfast as well. When his plate was empty as well, she pushed it to the centre of the table and smiled contently.

"I take it you were hungry then." Seeing her smile from behind her coffee cup.

"Now breakfast is done, how about presents?" Seeing her smile grow wider.

She finished her coffee in record speed, then cleared the table into the dishwasher.

"Ready." She smiled as she bent over behind him and kissed his cheek.

Jack picked his cup up and followed Sam through to the lounge, watching Sam as she sat in front of the tree crosse legged and switched the tree lights on. She smiled as Jack joined her, stretching his legs out instead of crossing them. Sam's eyes scanned the pile of presents under the tree, surprised to see so many new ones to the pile she had placed there.

"Jack, what on earth did you buy? There is double the amount from yesterday." Looking at Jack and the pile of presents.

"I got something for Daniel and Teal'c, just because we are a couple doesn't mean I can't get the gag gifts. Plus I got Cassie a little something as well." Going slightly red at his admission.

"You softie, you know I bought her something from both of us like always. No wonder she wants to come over for tea. So who's first?" Watching Jack as he scanned the presents.

"How about you." Taking the gift he knew contained the music thingie. "Here, this was the first thing I bought." Passing Sam the small neatly wrapped gift.

Sam took it and shook it slightly, it didn't rattle and Jack didn't cringe. So it wasn't fragile or made a noise. She started to remove the paper careful, taking care as she unwrapped the box. Jack just let her, he had tried the rip and tear wrapping the first year and she was not impressed.

"Wow, a new iPod. Thanks, it's got a bigger memory than my last one. Nice colour choice as well." Turning it over and running her finger over the blue case. "You next." Passing Jack a small box.

Jack didn't do nice unwrapping, he tore the paper and threw it behind him to reveal a new watch.

"Open it and look." She smiled as he flipped open the box.

He lifted the watch out and looked at the face. The numbers were small planets, the hands looked like floating space debris. He was just about to wrap it around his wrist when Sam stopped him, making him turn the watch over to see the back. Sure enough on the back of the watch was an engraving,

Jack, Always, Sam XX

Jack let his finger move over the word always, a word he had promised Sam many times over. Now he had her for always. He smiled as he looked at Sam, before reaching out and crushing her to his chest. He held her tightly, trying to transfer his gratitude and love over in a single hug. Sam knew what Jack was trying to convey, so standing on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Next present." She said as she wriggled out of his embrace and reached for another present.

Jack took the parents and again tore the paper off. He looked down at the small box then opened the lid, looking inside, then looking at Sam.

"A lens cap?" The confusion evident both in his tone and facial expression

"The rest is on the roof, and you can wait." Grabbing his hand before he shot out the door and up to take a look.

"Fine, your turn now." Taking out the next gift he had bought and passing Sam the small wrapped box.

Sam was a little quicker at unwrapping this one but still made sure to do it neatly. When she opened the box on the necklace she gasped.

"Jack, it's beautiful. It looks just like, wait, how did you find it?" Lifting out the small silver necklace and holding it up to the light.

With the tree lights shining behind the silver pendant, the small orange coloured stones reflected the light beautifully, casting orange streaks on the wall and Sam. Sam traced the silver circle, a mini version of the Stargate with orange stoned set in the same places at the chevrons.

"Jack, did you have someone make this specially? If so did you have to ask?" Knowing how classified anything space, alien and Stargate related was.

"No, to all of the above. I found it by accident in a store. I asked if they could change a couple of the stones so they were all orange, and there you have it. No special permission, no asking, a legitimate purchase. A mini version of the reason we met for you to keep with you." Shifting to take the necklace out of Sam's hand and open the clasp.

Sam took the hint and turned so Jack could place it around her neck and fasten it. Dropping her long hair back into place, she reached up and placed her hand over the necklace, pressing it firmly to her chest.

"Thank you, I do miss gate travel sometimes. It was fun at times, plus I got to hang with you and my other boys all the time." Reaching over to kiss Jack as she spoke.

"I'm not done yet, here." Taking out the third gift he bought.

"Jack, when did you have time to buy all these? I know you bought them, I can tell as always." Taking the third package and finally ripping the paper off.

"Last night, that's how I was late back. I escaped early and went shopping. Took just as along to go shopping as it did to actually get home." Smiling as Sam looked at the box and then at him.

"You didn't, did you? What did you call it?" Opening the box and pulling out the small certificate inside.

"Carter, of course. What else am I going to call it? With my new present, we can find it tonight." Watching as Sam read the message he had added to the box.

She was laughing before she even finished reading the note Jack had added in.

"Sam, nothing can replace the one you blew up, but hey, you can have one named after you, love Jack X."

"Well, after travelling through them, and blowing one up, I now have one named after me. Definitely different Jack, how on earth did you think of naming a star after me?" Tucking the certificate back in the box and putting the lid on.

"I passed a store that sold all sorts of geek and science stuff, it was in the window. Had to be done, Carter." Now laughing as Sam placed the box on the floor. "And for your final gift." Passing Sam the big flat package that was stood alongside the tree.

"Jack, you didn't have to buy me so much. We didn't even do Christmas last year, and this year I only bought you a couple of things." Looking at the package she still held in her hands.

"Sam, just open it, will you. You may hate it and then it won't be a problem." Watching as Sam shifted the package so she could open it.

Jack watched intently as Sam ripped the paper off to reveal the canvas underneath. He wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing his final gift. He watched as she took in the full canvas, the various images as they blended together. He hadn't meant to add so many images but he want to capture as much as he could. Plus, he hadn't realised how many image she had on his phone in the first place. Once he had started he couldn't help adding the various images Sam wa snot sat silently looking at. It wasn't until he saw the tear drop from the tip of her nose did he move.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, I suck at this gift stuff." Reaching out to take the canvas.

"No, I just didn't expect to see you and Dad together. Where did you get that picture from? I've never seen it before." Tracing her father's face on the canvas.

"I think Daniel took it, some party we had at the SGC, a birthday no doubt. I forgot I had it until I went to get this made. Thought you could take us all with you when you leave." Cuddling her into his side as she moved her hand from the picture of her father to the picture of Cassie.

"Everyone is on here, wow, even general Hammond." Seeing a small picture of their previous CO in one of the corners with the original members of SG1.

"Well sure, didn't want anyone life out. Look, even added Danny boy and Vala back when they were in denial, see." Pointing to a picture of Daniel and Vala stood facing each other.

"The SGC has a way of doing that, doesn't it. Making you shy away and hid from what's right in front of you." Placing the canvas against the wall and moving to straddle Jack's thighs.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell. We all have what we want now. Speaking of all, what time does the family arrive and who exactly is coming again?" Jack asked as he placed his hands and Sam's hips and pulled her flush against him.

"Dinner time, or their abouts. Daniel, Vala and the baby obviously. Cam, Carolyn and the twins. Teal'c said he would try and bring the family, not sure who that refers to since he married Istah. It may, or may not include Ry'ak and his family. Cassie is coming with Rob as she wants him to get to know all the family properly. I think that's everyone, unless some extra turn up." Watching Jack mentally do a headcount.

"That's a lot of people, and a lot of kids, especially if Istah and Ry'ak arrive." Counting in all the new babies who had arrived in the last year.

"Well, babies do happen Jack. I still can't get my head around Vala and a baby though. She was dead against them, but who can blame her after her first experience. She seems happy though, and Daniel is over the moon. The twins are just so adorable, Cam's always sending me pictures. Just wait, you'll be in the thick of it when they arrive, you're a big kid yourself most of the time." Wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and kissing him.

"Just thinking of all these people has made me sleepy, fancy a nap?" Gripping onto Sam's hips a little tighter as he pulled her closer and ground his hips into hers.

Sam took the hint and returned the gesture, seating herself just so on Jack's groin.

"A nap is definitely a good idea, we have plenty to catch up on." Kissing Jack once more before she stood up and held her hand out for him.

Jack took it and stood up, keeping a hold of Sam's hand when he stood in front of her.

"I love you, you know that right." Taking both Sam's hands in his and caress the backs with his thumbs.

"I do, and I love you too. Now how about you show me how much you love me flyboy instead of talking about if." Pulling Jack towards the bedroom.

Yes, this was definitely going to be a special and memorable Christmas.


End file.
